One Hell Of A Stress Reliever
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Ciel has one to many stresses in his life to handle. Maybe it's time for Sebastian to ressolve his master's stress once and for all. Yaoi


Hey~! Guess what, this is my 10th fanfiction~! *blows party whistle and cheers* :D Let's celebrate this story with lots and lots of reviews :}

Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my humor/sex filled fanfictions.

Enjoy guys~!

_"Pardon the interruption, sir." Sebastian says as he cautiously enters his master's study.

"What do you want now?" Ciel growls quietly, glaring at his butler.

"I'm afraid Mayrin has broken another tableware set again." Sebastian sighs, revealing two large pieces of broken dishes to his master.

"~Fantastic." Ciel growls, turning his chair away from his butler, staring out the window.

"Is something troubling you, sir?" Sebastian asks, slowly making his way to his master.

"No." Ciel responds quickly, " I get to go tableware shopping again, and again...and again. I'm really looking forward to it."

"You're not fooling anyone, you know." his butler says calmly, placing his hand on the boy's delicate shoulder sympathetically. Ciel looks into his butler's red eyes, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

"Don't touch me so freely, Sebastian." he warns.

"My apologies." his butler replies with a quick bow. "It's just, you seem so stressed all of a sudden."

"Well of course I'm stressed!" Ciel says, "I have a steroid infested gardner who cannot control his strength for all it's worth, I have a chef who'd rather destroy my manor than prepare my meals, don't even get me started on Elizabeth, plus I have a maid who keeps dropping tea sets and fine china left and right as if water droplets!" the sudden sound of glass hitting wooden floor causes both master and servant to look up.

"Oh no." Mayrin gasps, "I broke another one!" she cries, "The young master and Sebastian are gonna kill me for this, yes they are."

Ciel sighs, "You see what I have to deal with!" he nearly hisses, crossing his arms across his chest, his lips forming into a frustrated pout.

"Indeed." Sebastian says, "I see what you mean. It appears to me, that you require a little break so you may relax and calm yourself down."

"Yes, I could use a break right about now." Ciel sighs, closing his eye. Sebastian smirks, turning his master's chair slowly, kissing the boy's lips when they come within' his reach. Ciel pushes away from the demon, opening his eye in shock.

"S-Sebastian!" he gasps, "What on earth do you think you're doing?" he demands.

"Why fulfilling my master's request, that's all." Sebastian replies innocently, smirking at his master.

"I never..." Sebastian claims his master's lips once more, interrupting him from his sentence. Ciel's face begins to turn pink as his butler pokes his tongue along his bottom lip. Ciel parts his lips slightly, allowing his butler to enter his unexplored mouth.

Sebastian gives a seductive purr as he slides his tongue into his master's mouth, rubbing his tongue against the other's. Ciel moans at the new sensation, wrapping his fingers in his butler's raven black hair, tugging the threads lightly. Sebastian quickly removes the eyepatch off of the younger man's head, smirking as he pulls away from the kiss, allowing his master to breathe.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel pants, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

"Yes~? Young master~?" Sebastian purrs, kissing down Ciel's slender neck.

"Ah-ah~!" Ciel moans as Sebastian runs his tongue up and down his neck. Sebastian hums, placing his master on top his desk. He steps back from the boy slowly, removing both of his white gloves with his teeth. His eyes darken with lust as he returns to his master, caressing his jaw line with one hand, undoing the first three buttons of the boy's shirt with the other. "Uh, Sebastian." he starts, a blush lightly spreading across his cheeks.

"Yes~?" his butler asks, undoing another button.

"If-if we're going to continue this." Ciel starts, cradling his head into his butler's touch as the hand continues to move up his face. "Then we should probably go somewhere more comforting." he says, slowly bouncing up and down on his desk.

"Understood." Sebastian says nodding, he carries Ciel to his room, removing both of their shirts in a matter of seconds. The process makes Ciel's head spin. "Now~, where were we~?" Sebastian asks, running his hand across his master's exposed chest, causing the young boy under him to shudder. Sebastian bends forward, taking one of his master's nipples into his mouth. Swishing his tongue around the bud. Ciel's breathing hitches as Sebastian plays with his other nipple with his hand.

"You devil~." Ciel moans, rolling his head back. Sebastian chuckles, sucking on the bud lightly before trailing his tongue to the other nipple, swirling around it when it gets there. "Oh~, get on with it already~!" Ciel whines.

"Someone's eager." Sebastian taunts, driving his free hand down the boy's body, rubbing it against the boy's clothed erection, "Very eager~." he purrs looking up at his master.

"Sh-shut up!" Ciel says, his face turning bright red, staring up at the ceiling.

"You mustn't feel the need to be embarrassed, my lord." Sebastian says, removing his master's shorts as well as his underwear, licking his lips at the size of the boy's arousal.

"And how am I suppose to feel under this situation, exactly?" Ciel mutters.

"Like this~." Sebastian says, leaning his head forward, licking his master from base to tip. Ciel shudders as his butler repeats the motion again, a soft gasp escapes his lips as Sebastian swirls his tongue around the tip.

"S-Sebastian~..." Ciel moans rolling his head back again.

"Yes~? My lord~?" his butler asks, rubbing his thumb against the boy's tip.

"...More..." Ciel whispers.

"Pardon~?" Sebastian says, "Could you please repeat what you said? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you~." a smirk coils onto his lips as he presses his thumb harder.

'You liar!' Ciel's mind hisses, 'You only said that because you want me to beg for it. You want me to scream with desire until my head explodes. Well, one thing's for sure, you're not gonna make me do that anytime soon.'

"I'm waiting~." Sebastian says sliding his now sticky thumb off of his master's tip, replacing it with his eager tongue, earning a quiet groan from his master.

'Grah! Damn him!' Ciel hisses, clenching his teeth. "Stop teasing me~!" he whines as Sebastian continues to lap his tongue across his slit.

"Then answer my question, my lord." Sebastian replies, "What was that you said earlier?" he asks moving his free hand all over the younger's pale, exposed, body.

"More~." Ciel moans shuddering under Sebastian's touch, closing his eyes. "More, Sebastian~, give me more~! I'll do anything, just please~ stop teasing me~. I can't take it anymore~!"

Sebastian chuckles seductively. "Yes, my lord~." he says closing his crimson eyes, taking in all of his master's length.

Ciel rams his fingers into Sebastian's hair. His breathing getting harsher and harsher with every pleasuring sensation Sebastian's tight, hot, mouth gave him. Sebastian smirks, placing three fingers on the boy's lips.

"Suck." he instructs, returning to his previous action. Ciel stares at his butler in slight confusion. "You said you'd do anything~." Sebastian purrs. Ciel narrows his mismatched eyes, glaring down at his butler. His eyes quickly close as Sebastian engulfs him again. He moans loudly, taking all three digits into his mouth, trying his best to imitate his butler's movements.

Sebastian groans at the feeling of his master's tongue being tightly woven around his fingers. He extracts them, creating a loud *Pop* as they unexpectedly leave the boy's warm cavern. He trails the damp fingers down the boy's slender body, extracting his mouth from the boy, stopping his hand when it reaches the boy's entrance.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Ciel asks as Sebastian inserts one of his fingers inside of him.

"I'm trying to make this experience as enjoyable as I can for my young master~." Sebastian replies, slowly thrusting the single digit in and out of his master.

"Ah-ah~!" Ciel gasps, shifting his body around uncomfortably, "G-get your fingers out of there." he says as his butler adds in a second digit, spreading them as far apart as he can. "It's filthy."

"But I'm only trying to make this as painless as possible." his butler replies innocently, adding the third, and final, digit.

"I don't care." Ciel says, gripping onto his butler's arm. "I don't want your fingers in there, I don't care how much it will hurt, I want them out."

Sebastian turns his master onto his stomach, chuckling to himself, a sinful smirk coils onto his lips. "My, my~." he purrs, "You seem to be quite the masochist, young master~." he extracts his fingers, removing his pants from his body, "But if that is what you truly wish." he says, tossing his underwear aside, alining himself to his master's entrance.

Ciel gasps as Sebastian slowly enters his body, gripping onto the sheets as tight as he could as the searing pain intensified. "S-Sebastian." he chokes.

"Please hold on a little longer, sir, you can do this." his butler replies, placing his hands on his master's hips.

Ciel's breathing turns into loud pants and gasps for air. Sweat pours all over him, giving his body a shimmering glow.

"It's all the way in." his butler says.

"It's to big." Ciel exclaims, "It-it's breaking me into two!"

"Just bare with it for the moment." Sebastian says sympathetically, "I'll make this as painless as I can, ok?" Ciel nods, closing his eyes. "Can I move?" he asks. Ciel nods once more, his eyes tighten as he prepares himself for what's yet to come.

Ciel gasps as his butler begins to slowly thrust his body forward. A hiss escapes his throat every time Sebastian thrusts into him. "Ouch!" he hisses.

"I'm very sorry, young master." Sebastian says, desperately searching for the spot that would send his master screaming in pure ecstasy.

"Get it out." Ciel orders, "Get it out right now!"

"But, young master." Sebastian starts.

"Don't you but me." he replies instantly, "Now do as I say...Ah~!" his head snaps back, the pain that was once there quickly transformed into pleasure, a long moan escapes his lips.

"As you wish, sire." Sebastian sighs, extracting himself from his master.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demands.

"I'm doing as you instructed, young master." Sebastian says.

"But...but why?" Ciel whines.

"Because you ordered me to." Sebastian replies. "Why?" he asks, "Was it starting to feel good~?" Ciel bites his lower lip, a blush covering his cheeks, causing Sebastian to smirk at his silent answer. He enters his master once more, starting to thrust slowly into the boy.

"Ooh~." Ciel moans, "Oh Sebastian~."

"Yes~?" his butler purrs.

"Go faster~." Ciel says, "Much faster, and harder~, please~."

"Certainly~, my lord~." Sebastian says, coiling his hands around his master's hips once more. Ramming himself in and out of his master harshly.

"Ah~ yes~." Ciel moans, "Ah yes~, Sebastian~!"

Sebastian lays down onto his back, turning his master so that he faces him. "Sebastian~!" he cries, "You're making me crazy~!" he grabs a fist full of his own dark blue hair, "Absolutely mad~!"

"You're so tight~." Sebastian moans, grabbing the bouncing boy's erection, "It's maddening me as well~." he says while pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah-AHN~!" Ciel moans loudly, arching his back, yanking his hair. "Oh Sebastian~!" he calls, shutting his eyes tightly, "Ah~, y-yeah~...AHN~!" he cries, arching his back as high as he could, his body shook with pleasure as he climaxed on both his and Sebastian's chests and stomachs.

Sebastian groans at the feeling of his master's walls getting tighter and tighter around him. His head began to feel dizzy, a sensation began to rise in his lower abdomen. "Oh, young master~." he moans, wrapping his arms around the boy's fragile waist. Ciel leans toward his butler, taking one of the hard nipples into his mouth, sucking on the bud harshly. "...Oh~!" he groans, giving a harsh thrust, climaxing deep inside the boy.

The room is filled with their loud demands for air. Sebastian extracts himself from his master once more. Scooting to one side of the bed as his master collapses next to him, panting softly as tiredness overpowers his body.

"Come on young master, your break is over." Sebastian says while shaking the exhausted boy gently, "And you still have a lot of work to finish." Ciel groans, turning his back towards his butler, shutting his eyes.

"Young master?" Sebastian says, only to be answered with the sound of his master's soft snoring. "I guess the work can be postponed until tomorrow." he says, smiling as he cradled the boy into his arms. Stroking his hair as he slept peacefully in his butler's arms

How was my 10th fanfiction? *Sigh* I remember the day I wrote my first Fanfic. Oh how my writing has changed since then. And it's all thanks to you guys, my readers, and your wonderful reviews. Without you guys, I wouldn't have the inspiration to write anything. 3 :)


End file.
